


Someone Who Loves You

by NotebookishType



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Genre: Bonus Gift, Drabble, F/M, Introspection, Mushy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotebookishType/pseuds/NotebookishType
Summary: Post Jabba's Palace, Han has a moment of introspection.





	Someone Who Loves You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanorganaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/gifts).



> A little drabble made from tidbits that didn't make it into the final version of Naughty Scoundrels Don’t Get Their Brains Kriffed Out.

Leia’s words looped in his head.

He’d never been so glad to hear someone’s voice before. Or so relieved.

And that kiss. For that moment, before things temporarily went to hell, she’d overwhelmed his diminished senses. He hadn’t been able to see, and all he could smell was sand and metal, but she was all he could feel and taste and her voice grounded him.

She loved him, and hell if he didn't love her. How had he failed to tell her? He would have to fix that. But when? If he didn’t make a plan it might tumble out.


End file.
